


Dear Harry

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Series: A Combination Of Skill And Luck [15]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Autistic Cooper, Cooper's odd mix of overly-wordiness and sincerity, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FUCKING FLUFF OKAY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: A love letter while Cooper is out working a case.
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman
Series: A Combination Of Skill And Luck [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Dear Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just. Seriously pointless. So I'm sure it'll get a lot more attention and love than the stuff I actually put effort into, because that's how these things always go.

Dear Harry,

To start with, I regret at this moment not devising a suitable pet name for you, because all of my previous information gathering points to the use of a term of endearment being a much more suitable way to begin a love letter than simply using the first name of the object of your affections. In any case, given what I’ve written so far, you can very easily see where this is headed.

I’m concerned that the case I’m currently working will extend past a desirable amount of time, and it will be that much longer than usual before I can return home to the warmth and safety of your arms. Speaking on the phone can only alleviate the strain to an extent… so, the thought occurred that I should also write to you. And rather than burden you with the details of my profession, which is something I can easily do over a telephone line, I thought you’d appreciate it quite a bit more for me to send you something gushing with affection.

You’re perfectly aware that I tend to be generous with the amount of words that I use in most conversations. However, despite my extensive vocabulary and college education I’m finding it somewhat difficult to summon the terms which will match my emotions. So, instead of torturing both of us by selecting a single adjective to describe how I feel, I’ll take a more scenic route with multiple sentences and paragraphs to get my point across.

It reminds me somewhat of when you gifted me the fishing lure and the Bookhouse Boys patch. I told you, at that moment, that I was honored beyond my ability to express myself. And I was. And it was also the moment that I understood how I was falling in love with you. The best gifts are not expensive flashy objects, but rather small and intimate things, given from the heart. And you offered me several of these. A carefully crafted lure that you used your own hands, your own materials, your own free time to build just for me. And alongside it a token of deep trust and loyalty. You aren’t in any capacity as talkative as I am, Harry, but your emotions are always genuine. And you’ve always allowed me the privilege of witnessing them. That, itself, is a third gift that you provided me alongside the first two.

Harry, I love you. At once those three words say everything and nothing at all. Because they hold a very important truth that everyone in some capacity is familiar with… but on the other hand, the word “love” is terribly overused, so much so that it’s difficult not to doubt its validity at times. And there’s a tragic lack of suitable alternatives and synonyms. I desire very strongly to explain the exact weight of my feelings, but when “love” is losing all meaning, it’s nearly impossible to do.

If I were to stick to short descriptions, all I would say is that you are a truly wonderful man. But I’d much rather expound on that sentiment, because it’s very intricate, your wonderfulness. It’s rare that I’ve encountered anyone with such honesty and general goodness as you. When we met my initial impression was to observe the kindness in your eyes and face, the hints of your excellent character and moral fiber. The thing about you which took me most by surprise in the very beginning is your open-mindedness. You’ve always accepted my eccentric tendencies even when those progress to what most people would consider outright lunacy. You’ve never mocked or belittled or judged me. You’ve always taken me seriously, even while counterbalancing and grounding me. Your levelheadedness serves to steady me, to provide a lifeline that I may follow back to the land of the living and the sane. You’re straightforward and uncomplicated for me, and very easy to love. I never have cause to wonder about you. You simply exist, you’re a fixed object, and you’re my favorite thing to come home to after a case.

Which brings me neatly to my next point, in fact. I have never had anyone else to come home to. It at no point ceases to bring me a deep sense of satisfaction and bewilderment and joy that I have this particular privilege, to enter a warm house with the perfectly reasonable expectation of a kind and handsome man waiting inside for me. Just for me. This is yet another among the innumerable gifts you’ve given me during our time together so far. You provide me a home shore, a point on a map that I can be drawn to at the end of cases whether exhausting or quickly resolved. It’s always at the forefront of my mind the instant I leave town, how incredible it will feel when we’re reunited again. And that feeling, every time the moment comes, never dulls.

And why would it ever diminish? The things I always come back to aren’t “things.” They’re your smile, your sincerity, your calm demeanor. The way you pour the first cup of coffee for me and then get one for yourself at breakfast, and the way you wrap me in your arms while we’re falling asleep at night. The way you look at me when we make love, because I always know that I’m the only one you want to see and touch and share kisses with.

You do me such good, Harry. An immeasurable amount in fact. And it drives me to be good for you as well. Unfortunately I don’t always succeed, and I have a confession to make: last winter when you were incapacitated by a particularly awful strain of the seasonal flu, the soup I fed you which you said was almost as good as Norma’s… was Norma’s. I couldn’t bear the idea of serving any of my pathetic attempts at food to you when you were already so ill, not to mention I likely would’ve burned down the kitchen had I tried. However, you’re intelligent, and I’m sure that this admission of guilt comes as no surprise to you whatsoever. Please forgive me in any case for my pathetic lack of culinary talent.

By way of delving further into my unfortunately numerous imperfections, I also want you to understand how important your love and care and attention has been to improving my mental health. You had no possible way to perceive this on our first meeting, but at that time I was extremely damaged and vulnerable. I was still wounded by the loss of Caroline and it was difficult for me to see myself as lovable or at times even likeable. But even when you learned of the difficult events in my past, you never flinched away or looked to exploit my weaknesses. You took me as I am, or rather as I was at the time. That combined with your concern for my wellbeing and your desire to help has been very healing for me. It allows me to see myself in a more positive light, because I value your opinion and you see me as loveable.

I love you, Harry. It may not ever be possible to fully explain exactly the dimensions of how and why, but I hope this letter will give you at least some idea about the depth of my feelings. I’ll be posting this soon, and it’s essentially guaranteed to reach you before I return home from my current assignment. Know that until I also appear in Twin Peaks again, I’ll be spending any time not tied up in the investigation thinking of you.

Love always,

Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> It's canon that Cooper hates his first name, so there's no way in hell he'd sign a letter using it, even when writing to his boyfriend.
> 
> All my Twin Peaks fics can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=127943&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=Aaron_The_8th_Demon).
> 
> Comments are welcomed, encouraged, and greatly appreciated :)


End file.
